fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ifar II
History of Ifar II Ifar II was born named Haran as the son of Prince Ifar I of Anglaria, son of Regent-King Imir and Princess Magna, daughter of Agnor II, who were both decendent from High King Anglar, first King of Anglaria. He lived the first five years of his life in the Palace in Irgalon, as a prince. But at the age of five his father, Ifar I got in a fight with his father Regent-King Imir, which let to a banishment from court for Ifar I and his family. Magna, though divorced him so she could stay in the capitol. In 843 Haran and his father then went to live in Argon under the rule of Governor Fírian, who built a palace for them in the city. Ifar I and Fírian didn't go along very well, but through him he heard of the Chief Orgnoz for the first time. After two years in Argon Ifar I left in secret for Wildland to find Orgnoz and forge an alliance with him. The 7-year old Haran was the brought to Irgalon to live with his mother. In the same year Dirhelm, son of Mata is born who is the true heir to the throne of Anglaria and should be given this throne at the age of 21. In 848 Ifar I returned to Irgalon and apologised to his father and was once again made the heir to the throne of regent-king. The next year Orgnoz came with a huge army to Irgalon and killed King Imir. Ifar I was then crowned Regent-King of Anglaria. Haran was then the second most important person in the entire kingdom, being the crownprince. Orgnoz was then asked to return to Irgalon and was made General there. He was now one of the most influential people in the kingdom and held the most military power. Orgnoz was then the one who let the attack on his own country Wildland which was conquered all the way to Kaz-Arkîk. It was made the region of South-Wildland and Orgnoz was it's Lord-Chief. Darnhon, father of Dirhelm and Marshal of Anglaria and Fírian, Lord of Argon then came to Irgalon to complain about the unjustified wat on Wildland that Ifar I ordered. Ifar didn't care about them nor their opinions. Darnhon then laid down hais position as Marshal because he didn't want to serve a usurper. Fírian was then given a mission to make trades with the dwarves and was send away to Ankor. A few years later he returned with the sword Irgúr which he gave to Ifar I. In 861 Ifar I is murdered and it is unknown who committed the crime. Haran is then crowned Regent-King, but he changes everything. He and Orgnoz, who is now Marshal, stationed armies in every city and started capturing people. Kúrnog and Múgnir a cousin of Haran's mother and his son immediatly flee north to the region of Orondia were no armies were stationed. Other members of the royal house are captured like: Milnar, Earl of Afon, Mata, Princess of Anglaria and mother of Dirhelm and Agatha, mother of Kúrnog and Haran's own grand-aunt. Haran saw the flee of Kúrnog as a confession and he executed Agatha for being an accomplance. Milnar was then too executed as one of the, according to Haran, actual murderers who together with Kúrnog murdered Ifar I. Lastly Mata too was executed, for being involved, even though there was no evidence at all. Darnhon and Dirhelm then fled to Argon. Haran then crowned himself King of Anglaria, and took the name Ifar II and made the name Ifar a title. During that same year he married Orgada, granddaughter of Orgnoz. During the next five years Afir and Efir, the sons of Fírian tried to talk to Ifar II about his executions with Darnhon. But he got annoyed with them and had them executed. Also during to those five years in 865 Ifar II is influenced by his mother to attack Wildland. During this battle Ifar II defeats Orgnoz' army and takes the south of Wildland. Orgnoz died in battle and his son Orgond is killed by it's own people. Orgnoz' son Orgak, father of Orgada is made the new Marshal. In 867 Orgada gave birth to Ifar II's child, a daughter named Ifaria. In 868 Ifar II starts a new war, attacking the farms and villages of Karamir (where decendants of the Woodfolk and the South-people live). They quickly surrender and now Ifar II's kingdom of Anglaria has it's borders in the north at North-Wildland and Ghrania, in the North-West at North-Wildland, Ankor and the Shadowmountains, in the South-West at Naling and in the South and East at the Sea. Never again would Anglaria become this big. It was divided among five regions: Anglaria, Firia, Orondia, South-Wildland and Marduin. All regions were all given a Grand Duke to rule it. They were as follows: Argin, Grand Duke of Anglaria, Magnor, Grand Duke of Marduin, Fírian, Grand Duke of Firia, Orgak, Grand Duke of South-Wildland and Culdar, Grand Duke of Orondia. He also appointed some noblemen to rule the major cities, among them were: Ifar II, Earl of Irgalon, Hirmir, Earl of Alon, Malnor, Earl of Afon, Adar, Earl of Afir, Odin, Earl of Efir, Ofir, Earl of Ofir, Aegnok, Earl of Ufir and Michur, Earl of Orfank. In 870 Ifar II got so sick of his mother trying to rule through him that he prosicuted her for treason and executed her. In 872 a group of warriors from the Dark Forest came to Irgalon led by Néran. Ifar II saw them immediately as an opportunity to get rid of Fírian and his popularity. He separated Néran from his kin and send him as a spy to Fírian. He would have to act to be his trainee. Unknown to Ifar II Néran immediatly betrayed him by becoming a friend of Fírian and be loyal to him. In 874 Orgada gave birth to Ifar II's second child, his son and heir Ifar III. In 875 Ifar II was told by Néran that some of the Grand Dukes had become so powerful they would soon be able to overthrow him. Ifar trusted him and he made a list of people he distrusted among them were: Magnor, Grand Duke of Marduin, Orgak, Grand Duke of South-Wildland, Hirmir, Earl of Alon, Michur, Earl of Orfank and Orgada, Queen of Anglaria, his own wife. By the next year they were all executed. Most Grand Dukes were repositioned: Organs, son of Orgak, Grand Duke of South-Wildland, Argin, Grand Duke of Firia, Culdar, Grand Duke of Orondia, Néran, Grand Duke of Marduin and Ifar II himself took the position of Grand Duke of Anglaria. In 877 Ifar II remarried, he married Alha, daughter of Alhod of the House of Aldan. And the next year he fathered Igor. In 880 he gave Néran the position of President of the Council of Dukes. Which made him the second most powerful man in the country. He also made him Marshal of the Anglarian army and Grand Duke of Anglaria, taking the position of Grand Duke of Marduin from him, giving that to Alhod, his father in law. He also adopted Néran as his son, which made him the third heir after Ifar III and Igor. In 881 he forced his daughter, Ifaria, to marry Horfar son of Lorfar of the House of Lormir to gain a stronger bond with that house. But after three days of their marriage Horfar died mysteriously. Ifar II knew that Ifaria had poisoned him. But 9 months later during that same year she gave him a grandson. She named him Haran II, which infuriated him. It seemed like his own daughter didn't acknowledge him as Ifar. But she declared that she wanted to name her son after her father but the name Ifar was reserved for the crownprince so she named him Haran, Ifar II's birthname. Ifar III seemed happy with this turn of events but never gave any love to his newborn grandson. In 885 Ifar II ordered Ifaria to remarry, she was told to marry Mirgod, son of Mirgor, also from the House of Lormir. In 888 the Senate was exposed, Néran gave him a list of senators, which made Ifar II incredibly happy. Fírian and Dirhelm were among the senators, he could finally get rid of his worst enemies. But among the senators were also some of his friends, like Mirgod, his daughter's husband and his father. Ifaria too was captured for a short while, but Ifar II exclaimed it was foolish to think his own daughter would betray him. Other friends of his that were traitors were: Malnor, Aegnok, Melchor, Alhod, Adar, Odin, Mirgod and Mirgor. They were all executed. Dirhelm's son Dignar was also executed. Ifaria and Alha had also been captured for a short time since Ifaria's husband and Alha's father were traitos, but they were both pardoned by Ifar II, because he found the idea that his wife and daughter would betray him ridiculous. The only one to not be captured was Fírian, but he did have to witnessl the executions of his all friends. Fírian and Néran then attacked Ifar II and Fírian murdered him. He was succeeded by his 14 year old son Ifar III Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Ifars Category:Anglarians Category:Men Category:Ifarian Age related articles